Månen skinner før daggry
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: Un corazón de hielo es posible de calentarse a veces, y más si ve herido a quién, muy en el fondo, te importa mas que a nada en el mundo


**Buenas~ aquí un fic de esos que se te ocurren una noche que no tienes nada mejor que hacer LOL, el nombre está en noruego, según el traductor significa "y la luna brillo hasta el amanecer", quería hacerlo más fuertecito pero, llegue hasta lime y no pude mas XD, mi mente aun es muy inocente (?) y cuando pienso en esas cosas siento escalofríos y… no puedo seguir escribiendo T.T algún día, cuando ya pueda hacer un hard de esos que te cagas, se los muestro (¿llegará ese día? Lo dudo XD)**

**Quisiera dedicárselo a una amiga, pero ella no lo leerá, porque yo no se lo permitiré XD ella aun es muy inocente para esto :3, cuando ella se acostumbre se lo mostraré y le diré "es para ti onee x3"**

**Advertencias:** **intento de Lime (?) P.O.V de Noruega ¿por qué? porque amo a Noruega, tengo una obsesión mortal con él que da miedo XD, Noru es MIO ¿ok? Y de Dinamarca, a veces XD, y si hay OoC perdónenme, en serio, perdónenme T.T**

**Disclaimer:** **personajes de Himaruya-sama, que su santa mente sea guardada en las manos del creador por hacerme reír como nadie en el puto mundo, él manda, asi de simple. **

**X**

El idiota se había largado temprano en la mañana, a atender "asuntos importantes" según él, me dio igual, eso me daría tiempo para mí a solas en la casa, por primera vez en meses. Ice andaba en casa de Berwald, lo invitaron a jugar con Peter y él sin mediar palabra se fue, pareciera como si yo estuviese pintado en la pared o fuese un gran cero a la izquierda, pero no me preocupaba, al menos no mucho, no soy de esas personas a las que puedan "herirle sus sentimientos" porque, honestamente, a veces dudaba de poseerlos, extraño pero cierto.

Desde la mañana había tomado un libro, era la cosa más cursi y finlandesa que había leído en toda mi vida, pero me gustó, un texto bien narrado sobre como a veces es necesario ser bueno con la gente y bla bla bla, no me vi a mi mismo reflejado en ningún personaje, era como si todos los de ese cuento, a pesar de vivir en el frio mortal, tuvieran los corazones más cálidos posiblemente imaginables… tal vez por eso me gustó, era tan surreal y diferente a mí que… puede que me ablandara un poco el alma, apenas lo acabé escuche un sonido en la puerta, no me había percatado de que ya eran las 10 p.m ¿se me había ido el día con aquella narración ? vaya, quien lo diría.

Seguían tocando la puerta y habían tres opciones: la primera era que Ice se arrepintió y regreso, la segunda es que llegaron visitas, la cual era la menos probable dado la hora, y la ultima era la más segura: al idiota se le quedaron las llaves y ahora no puede entrar, porque es imbécil despistado que solo piensa en cómo demostrar lo genial que es y se olvida de las cosas importantes.

Y, como era de suponerse, yo tenía razón

- ¡Noru se que estas ahí! ¡ábreme la puerta! –y le dio golpes a esa puerta, tanto que yo pensé que la tumbaría antes de yo poder llegar a abrirla

- ¡Cálmate imbécil que la puerta no es de hierro! ¡Ya voy! –con toda la molestia del universo abrí la puerta –a la próxima, te quedas afuera por retrasado mental… -Pensaba insultarlo mas pero me sorprendió su aspecto, su cara estaba llena de cicatrices y su abrigo estaba ensangrentado… y él tenía una sonrisa totalmente forzada, podía reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia –idiota ¿Qué te paso?

- Nada –dijo entrando con la pierna malherida… allí me di cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, ok, era un idiota imprudente que me fastidiaba la existencia desde hace cientos de años, pero podríamos decir que era mi único amigo de verdad, asi que lo único que pude hacer fue tomarlo por los hombros

- ¿Te parece nada eso? Créeme que no pareces salido de un parque de diversiones, tarado - él rio, eso era lo que más me enojaba, que siempre reía en momentos asi, se me antojaba golpearlo más para que reaccionara de su situación

- Si bueno, no estuve jugando precisamente –no pillo el chiste, _que novedad_ –es que… -se calló, eso fue bastante súbito, me dio miedo el idiota jamás, JAMÁS se callaba, y menos si hablaban de él

- ¿Den? –lo llame y no reaccionaba, ok, ese si era signo de alarma

Tuve que esforzarme para ver su cara, aun estaba consciente, pero su color no era normal, era entre verde y amarillo, ese fue momento de pánico para mi ¿Qué se supone que se hacen en situaciones asi? no lo sé, así que improvisaría… de vez en cuando improvisar no es nada malo. Lo senté sobre el sillón y corrí a la cocina, solo había un imbécil pastel de chocolate, bueno, ¿el chocolate da fuerza no? Eso creí leer en algún lado, lo lleve y de paso busque alcohol, algodón y unas vendas, hay que ver las cosas que tengo que hacer por la impulsividad del imbécil, seguro fue todo su culpa, como siempre, no se sabe controlar, yo ya se lo he dicho mil veces y él no me oye… no es mi culpa.

- Noru… ¿piensas ponerme esas cosas? –dijo al verme cargado con toda la parafernalia que había traído, bueno, al menos ahora hablaba

- No que va, simplemente lo traje para ponerlos de adorno en el sillón ¿a que se verá bonito no crees? –lo asesiné con la mirada ¿pero como pregunta cosas tan OBVIAS? Tarado

- Gracias –susurro mientras le entregué el pastel, pero ni siquiera era capaz de mover sus manos para comerlo –oops je je –ya ni su risa se escuchaba, asi que decidí hacer lo más humillante de mi vida

- Si te atreves a decirle sobre esto a alguien, te mato –lo amenace mientras alzaba la cuchara con un trozo de pastel –abre la boca, inútil

- ¿Me darás de comer Noru…?

- ¡No preguntes idioteces como esa! ¿acaso no ves lo que estoy haciendo? Cállate y come –estaba tentado a enterrarle la cuchara en la garganta, pero él me hizo caso y se calló mientras le di de comer el idiota pastel –ahora, quédate quieto, que te va a doler –dije mientras pasaba al otro asunto.

Su camisa estaba llena de sangre, ni siquiera cuando peleaba con Suecia quedaba asi ¿pero qué estaba haciendo ese idiota? La arroje al suelo, eso iría directo a la basura, al primer contacto del algodón con el alcohol empezó a gritar como niña, yo no sabía si seguir o reírme en su cara con semejante reacción, aunque más que nada me hizo enojar ¿tenía que ser siempre tan ruidoso?

- Noru… me duele

- Pues sería bastante improbable que no te doliera, y te dolerá mas si no te dejas, quedaran marcas en tu cuerpo, y un montón de cicatrices que te estarán matando por semanas, asi que no te quejes –vaya, ya parecía yo todo un experto, pero es que tanto tiempo en esa casa y tanto tiempo con cosas vikingos algo te enseñan, al menos yo puedo jactarme de ello

Terminé como a la hora, casi todas las vendas se me fueron en sus piernas, quedo allí en el sofá lleno de vendas, curitas y sus calzoncillos, cuando acabe le iba a traer una estúpida pijama para luego obligarlo a que caminara hasta su cama y se durmiera, cuando sentí su brazo alrededor de mi cintura ¿ahora que quería ese idiota?

- Suéltame –dije secamente –iré por ropa para ti…

- No quiero ropa Noru –y por primera vez en muchos años, podía escuchar su voz seria ¿pero qué le pasa? –yo solo quiero… que te quedes conmigo –a veces, me odiaba por ser menos fuerte que él, claro que yo sabía defenderme y más de una vez lo había dejado casi sin dientes por querer controlarme pero… esa noche se veía tan mal, que incluso yo no tenía corazón para negarme

- Como quieras, pero si empeoras no me eches la culpa –me senté a su lado, y él no me soltaba, ya estaba empezando a incomodarme pero, cada vez que intentaba soltarme, él me tomaba más fuerte -¿podrías soltarme ya? No me iré, pero me molesta esto de estar pegado a ti –y de allí todo paso más rápido, me acostó sobre el sofá, y él se coloco sobre mí… con todo y el dolor en sus heridas -¿pero qué…?

- ¿Sabes que me haría mejorar? Que me dejaras quererte hoy –tenia la respiración agitada, yo sabía que estaba sufriendo y él aun asi no se detenía ¿era masoquista o qué? empezó a besar mi cuello mientras yo luchaba con él, tratando de no herirlo más de la cuenta

- ¿Te has vuelto loco idiota? yo se que tienes retraso mental severo ¡pero esto es colmo! ¡te puedes lastimar! ¿no ves en qué estado estas…? –y me calló, de la peor forma que existe, besándome

- Yo solo quiero pagarle a mi lindo enfermero –dijo mientras me sonreía –si me duele es asunto mío… pero déjame quererte ¿sí? Solo hoy… gracias por preocuparte Noru –y yo no pude replicar, cuando el actuaba asi yo no podía hacer nada, tenia años tratando de negarme pero… no me gustaba verlo mal, y más si la razón no era yo… asi que lo deje hacer lo que quisiera

Se deshizo de toda mi ropa, creo que algunas de sus heridas quedaron abiertas por más que intenté hacerle el trabajo fácil, y él insistía en esforzarse… maldito imbécil, me tuvo a su merced hasta el amanecer en el sillón, aun asi no estuvo tan mal, si dejamos de lado que yo creí que se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, no fue tan malo… sus manos fueron cálidas, igual que su roce conmigo, tal vez estar asi lo ponía más dulce de lo normal, porque nunca antes me había susurrado lo mucho que me adoraba en momentos asi… y fue la primera vez que yo correspondía a sus palabras

Tal vez era porque la luz de la luna me daba de lleno en la cara

**X**

- ¡Noru no siento mi alma! –empezó a quejarse el muy cabrón a la mañana cuando amanecí a su lado en el sofá, se lo dije, se lo advertí mil veces y él no me escucho, se lo tiene todo bien merecido, por necio

- Te advertí que no podrías moverte hoy, pero tú no me escuchaste, ahora sufre idiota –bastante congelado estaba yo como para moverme ahora del sofá, eran las 9 a.m, hacia frio y yo definitivamente no me movería de sus brazos… él estaba tibio

- Si pero… ¡es que anoche estabas tan lindo! Es tu culpa también -¿ahora el culpable soy yo, le di una patada en una de sus heridas, sin ningún tipo de remordimiento –HAY ME DOLIÓ NORU

- Pues esa era la idea, te la mereces –me callé y cerré los ojos de nuevo, pero como sus quejidos, lloriqueos y lamentos no me dejaban dormir en paz, decidí levantarme para traerle algo –iré por una pastilla para ti, tarado sin consciencia –busque mi ropa por el suelo y él rió -¿ahora qué?

- ¡No te vistas! Creo que si mi enfermero se ve como tu estas ahora, me mejorare más pronto –se la gano, de lleno le di un zape en toda la frente -¡Noru! ¿no ves que me duele?

- ¡Tú te la buscas idiota! –me levante cubriéndome con la ropa hacia la cocina, si le buscaría la pastilla… pero le echaría veneno, porque odiaba a ese tipo, todo el tiempo era lo mismo con él… lo quería, pero era un idiota

- Pero soy tu idiota Noru ¿a quién mas cuidarías? –dijo casi adivinando mis pensamientos, yo le me volteé alzando una ceja mientras él reía escandalosamente, yo suspiré, bueno, en eso tenía mucha razón, no soportaría compartir sus idioteces con alguien más

Y más tarde le preguntaría quién le había hecho eso, porque esa nación conocería los puños de Noruega con lujo de detalles.


End file.
